List of Nintendo 3DS colors
At launch, the Nintendo 3DS was available in two colors: Aqua Blue and Cosmo Black. There are also other colors were publicized, but never made it to the market, and some that have hit the market through the 3DS's lifespan. Aqua Blue One of the colors of the system available at launch. This color is also the most publicized of the two launch colors, appearing in almost every demo unit, promo, commercial, advertisement, demonstration, and trailer featuring the 3DS. The aforementioned advertised the Aqua Blue 3DS as light blue on the back, and bottom front part of the device, but that is not the case. When seen in person, the 3DS has a more green-blue or turquoise-like color. It also sports what seems to be some glitter on the front as well. The promotional images, as well as some videos, don't show the green-blue color. Cosmo Black The other color available at launch. Though less publicized, it's a fan favorite among many. The Cosmo Black (Cosmos Black in other countries) has a shiny, dark black cover throughout its surface. Rather than like the Aqua Blue, which has two colors (black on the top screen, blue on the rest), the entire system is black, however, some parts seem to have somewhat of a grayish tint. Flare Red When the 3DS was unveiled at E3 2011, a red colored version appeared alongside the black and blue. Though it was showcased at numerous following conventions, it wasn't made available for purchase by the time of launch. Fans of the red color would now have to get either Aqua Blue or Cosmo Black, or hold out until the red version was finally brought to the market, whenever that would be. Months later, Nintendo announced that they finally release the long-awaited red 3DS under the name "Flare Red" in Japan on July 14th, 2011, for 25,000 yen, the same price as the 3DS at launch. Compared to the beta red version, the Flare Red has a slightly more pinkish color, along with the expected white color pad. It was later announced that the Flare Red 3DS would come to North America on September 9 (the same day that Star Fox 64 3D was released) for $169.99. http://ds.ign.com/articles/118/1187033p1.html Misty Pink This color of the 3DS was announced at the Nintendo 3DS Conference in Japan preceding the the Tokyo Game Show in mid-September 2010. It will be released in October of that year in Japan, though it has not been announced whether it will be released in other territories. Icy White Less than a month after the unveiling of the Misty Pink 3DS, Nintendo announced another color for the system - Icy White. Like the other colors, the top screen is black, while the rest of the system is a pearly white color. It will be released November 3, 2011 in Japan. http://andriasang.com/comyh4/ Releases in other territories have not been arranged as of yet. Others At E3 2011, Nintendo showcased other different colors for the 3DS, such as orange, gold, and purple, but there are currently no plans to release those colors to the public. Picture 4.jpg Picture 5.jpg Picture 6.jpg Picture 7.jpg Gallery File:Turquoise_Aqua_Blue_3DS.jpg|A turquoise Aqua Blue 3DS. File:Nintendo_3DS_Aqua_Blue_(frontview).png|A light blue 3DS. File:Shiny_Cosmo_Black_3DS.jpg|A shiny Black 3DS. References